


Salt. Tequila. Lime.

by rhinkipoo



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Body Shots, College, Drinking Games, Friends to Lovers, M/M, dirty 30
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinkipoo/pseuds/rhinkipoo
Summary: Senior Week: The days between Spring term final exams and commencement; typically, only graduating seniors remain on or close to campus in preparation for walking in graduation.





	Salt. Tequila. Lime.

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Rhett and Link rent a house with a couple of buddies who have already moved home for the summer. They have not met their future spouses, yet in this timeline. 
> 
> Circle of Death is a drinking game also known as King’s Cup, Ring of Fire, among other names.

**_Dirty 30_ ** **Premier**

**Los Angeles, CA**

**September 2016**

 

Erin: We wanna play a dirty game of Never Have I Ever.

Rhett: Okay

Erin: We know you guys like it dirty, we’ve seen your work. [Unimpressed, sassy look to camera]

Lily: [To Rhett] I see the skepticism in your eyes. 

Erin: Do you wanna start, Lils? 

Lily: [To Link] Have you ever taken a body shot off a stranger? 

Link: Don’t know what that is. [covers face/mouth with promotional slap bracelet] 

[Rhett Laughs, Erin and Lily groan like and look unconvinced at the camera.] 

Erin: You can’t plead the fifth on this. [To Rhett] What about you?

 

* * *

**Senior Week**

**North Carolina State University**

**May 2000**

 

Rhett pushes open the front door to the house with two cases of Bud Light in his hands.

“Brother! Are you ready to get your drink on tonight?!” 

“Hell yeah! Just need to make sure the place is clean enough, though,” Link grunts while brushing dirt and dust mites into the dustpan, bending over to make sure it’s all been swept up. 

“Link, you know people aren’t going to care. Half of them will be drunk before they even get here tonight.” Rhett heads to the kitchen to put the beer in the fridge. While maneuvering items to make room on the bottom shelf, he shouts over his shoulder. “How’d your last final go this morning?” 

“I think I did pretty well, actually, considering I didn’t pull an all-nighter.” 

Rhett startles, not realizing Link had followed him into the kitchen. Link deposits the dust pan contents into the bin. 

“Didn’t mean to scare you,” Link laughs, “I’m happy to be done, though. That’s for sure.” He continues to tidy the kitchen when Rhett asks him to help bring the rest of the groceries from the car. 

They come back inside and Link immediately starts organizing the liquor and mixers on the counter, stacks of cups in symmetrical formations, and attempts to find bowls to put the snack in. He sighs, annoyed, resigning himself to the fact there aren’t matching bowls to be found. 

Rhett sidles up next to Link and puts a hand on his shoulder. “Remember, we’re all gonna be drunk, it’s okay. No one will notice.” 

“You know what, Rhett? You’re right.” Link pulls a lime from the fridge, a knife from a drawer, and the cutting board from the lip of the counter. Rhett watches Link’s hand and fingers carefully while finding the shot glasses in the cupboard, ready to swoop in when his friend inevitably will cut himself. After Link sets the knife down to get the salt shaker, Rhett releases the breath didn’t know he was holding and turns his attention to the bottle of tequila and pours the shots.

It all happens in a matter of seconds. Link licks his left hand and puts salt on it, grabs Rhett’s left hand and licks then shakes salt on it. Rhett notices, but doesn’t say anything to break Link’s attention and focus on the task at hand. They look at each other, take a big breath and go! 

Salt. Tequila. Lime. 

When they rip the lime out from their mouths, they are whooping and high-fiving. Rhett claps his friend on the shoulder and laughs. “Feel better?”

Link lets out sigh of relief with the stress of finals week rolling away with it as the alcohol invades his blood. “You know it.” It’s then he remembers that he just licked his best friend’s hand. He ducks his head while feeling his face burn, thankful for the excuse of cleaning the dishes they just dirtied. Rhett chuckles and straightens the counter back out, and doesn’t mention it.

“How many people do you reckon are coming tonight? I hope we got enough booze.” Rhett leans back against the counter and crosses his arms on his chest.  

“I’m sure people will pregame and bring their own drinks, too.” Link turns off the faucet, wipes his hands on a nearby towel, and turns around mimicking Rhett’s stance. “Do you think we should set up the Beer Pong table?”

“Hell yeah! We need to take back our title and win tonight!”

A grin spreads across Link’s face, almost splitting it in two. Without another thought, he turns to the doorway that leads downstairs to the basement. Rhett’s right on his tails, and helps Link haul the long folding table out the closet. Link makes sure it’s centered in the room, with enough space on all sides for people to play and watch. Rhett heads back upstairs and grabs a sleeve of cups, finds several ping pong balls, and heads back downstairs to place them on the table. The young men high five and run back up to the kitchen. It’s empty now, but will soon be full of their fellow graduating classmates.

Rhett opens the fridge and pulls out two beers and passes one to Link. They pop them open simultaneously, savoring the hissing from their cans. Rhett holds his Bud Light out, “Cheers! We did it, brother!” Link raises his and hits it against Rhett’s, “Heck yeah!”

The guys pull out a card table and move it to the center of their living room, placing a deck of cards on top. No doubt Circle of Death would be played several times that night.

Once they feel the house is set up to their liking, meaning Link makes sure everything is in its place, they finish their beers on the front porch.

Within the next couple of hours, their house is full of life. People are in every room having vibrant conversations and playing games. Link walks around making sure everyone is good and has what they need. Rhett’s in the backyard playing cornhole with some buddies, waiting for Link to grab him when it’s their turn to play Beer Pong.

Link travels downstairs to check on the basement dwellers, only to find a round of flip cup about to start.

“Link! Thank God you’re here, we need one more person on our team!” Link reluctantly takes his place at the end of the line in front of his quarter-filled-cup.

“Three! Two! One! Go!"

The heads of each line start chugging their beer. Soon after, they attempt to flip their cups upside down, taking care for proper technique. The first player on Link’s team struggles to find the right force and speed to flip her cup. The opposing team is in the lead. Adrenaline and anxiety began coursing through his veins. A young woman across the table is having trouble, and his team finds their stride and catches up.  The player to his right successfully flips his cup. The moment it lands,

Link gulps down the room temperature beer quickly and set the cup back on the table. Careful to leave just the right amount of lip off the side, he holds his breath, glances up to see his opponent in a similar position. He looks back at his cup, hits it, and realizes he’s hit it too hard. It’s flying too high to have a chance to come down before the cup across the table. Link groans as he sees the other team win.

Shouts of joy erupt around the room. While everyone is laughing and calming down, Link starts stacking the cups for Beer Pong.

“We playing or what?” Rhett bounds down the stairs with a few beers in his hands. “I heard all the noise outside and thought I missed the first game of the night!”

Link smiles, “Just in time, Rhett!”

He bounces one of the balls to his opposing team, John and Laura. To decide which team goes first, one player from each team throws the ball while maintaining eye contact. Link and Laura stare at each other, each trying to distract the other with “bedroom eyes.” This usually works for Link, given his cerulean blues, and it did not fail him this time.

Both teams pour beer into all of their cups. Link goes first and tosses his ball overhand and it lands in a cup. House rules dictate no balls be taken out until both have been thrown; if both balls land in the same cup, the other team automatically loses and has to drink all the beer on the table.

The last time they played, they were both wasted and lost horrifically. Rhett needed to redeem himself. Link wanted to help Rhett redeem himself.  

Rhett takes a moment and calms himself down, trying to drown out everyone around him. One voice pierces through. “Come on, bo, you got this.”

He opens his eyes, holds his breath, tosses the ball, and for the second time that night, the room explodes in joy and disbelief.

He turns to his partner who’s holding up his hands for a double high five, but instead he picks up and swings his partner around in a circle. Link makes Rhett’s favorite sound, a high pitched unexpected giggle.

“Yeah man! We did it!” Rhett high fives everyone around him. “Link, you want to play again?”

As he turns back to where his partner was standing, the space is empty. Rhett searches the room and sees the bottom of Link’s feet going up the stairs.

He knows Rhett is going to follow him. _What was that? Picking me up in front of everyone? I kinda liked it._ He heads to the front porch for some fresh night air and sits on one of the plastic chairs.

Rhett finds his friend moments later with his head in his hands, elbows on his knees. “What’s up, man? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, it was just too noisy, too hot, too many people,” Link rambles trying to make sense out of what just happened.

Without pushing further, Rhett sits in the chair next to him. “Okay, brother.”

They sit in companionable silence, until Rhett sees Link shiver. “How about we head back in and take a shot to toast our victory?”

“I’d like that.” Link thought about suggesting tequila again, but immediately felt his cheeks turn pink remembering the evening’s earlier events. Thankful for the darkness of the night, he paused before saying “Whiskey slaps!”

Link jumps out of his chair while Rhett laughs and claps, “Alright, Linkster!” Rhett follows his buddy inside to the kitchen, where Link is pouring hefty shots of the cheap whiskey purchased that afternoon. Link picks up his shot glass and prepared himself mentally with a few deep breaths.

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

Link downs the whiskey, slams the glass on the counter, and squeezes his eye shut waiting for the inevitable blow. Rhett hesitates for just a moment taking in the chiseled features of his best friend. _What am I doing? Come on, McLaughlin!_ He slaps Link’s left cheek and waits for the reaction.

Link belly laughs, wrapping his right arm around his middle while his left rubs his cheek. Rhett picks up his shot glass and waits for Link to settle down. Link nods, and Rhett’s taking his shot. As soon as he moves the glass from his face, Link slaps him.

“Wohoho!” Rhett loses his balance, and throws an arm out to the counter regaining his footing.

“Element of surprise, brother!” Link loses control of his laughter again, and Rhett joins in, grasping at his pectorals.

Without thinking, Link lays a hand on Rhett’s left shoulder with the intent to pat it. Instead, it just lands there, heavy. Link is still laughing, not aware of his right hand, but Rhett stills. The hand on his shoulder squeezes a few times and Rhett lets out a contented sigh. Link finally checks in, looks at his hand, and looks at Rhett’s face. He looks happy, Link thinks, and he smiles.

Their eyes meet, and for a moment everyone around them disappears. It feels like something finally clicked into place.

“Rhett… I – oof!”

Just like that, the spell is broken. A drunk woman, who Rhett recognizes from one of his classes last semester, had lost her balance and fallen into Link.

“Hey, you okay?” Rhett and Link help her back up. Link rolls his eyes.

“Mmhmmmm.”

Thankfully, a friend of hers just witnessed what happened, and takes her off their hands.

They meander to the front room and decide play the next round of Circle of Death. Link heads back to the kitchen and grabs a couple of beers from the fridge. When he gets back, the only seat available is across the card table from Rhett.

The gameplay is pretty standard: silly rules, thumb masters, waterfalls, and rhymes. It’s Rhett’s turn again. He reveals a five of spades. “Never have I ever,” Rhett grins and rubs his hands together à la a mad scientist. Everyone around the table holds up one hand.

“Never have I ever eaten a worm’s anus.”

The table knows that was specific to one person. They see Link is the only one who puts a finger down while glaring at Rhett. Rhett smiles smugly. The person to his left goes next, and it continues until someone has lowered all fingers. Some are standard and tame to get every to put a finger down, others are curious, promiscuous, and specific.

“Never have I ever not lived outside of North Carolina.” Both put down a finger.

“Never have I ever had sex on a tractor.” Rhett puts down a finger.

“Never have I ever been in a band.” Both put down a finger.

“Never have I ever given or received a blowjob in a stairwell.”

“Never have I ever taken a body shot.”

Link looks across the table to find Rhett staring at him, he raises a questioning eyebrow. Rhett coughs and looks away. It’s Link’s turn.

“Never have I ever studied abroad.” Rhett puts down a finger.

“Never have I ever had a birthday in June.” Link puts down a finger.

They each have one finger left, and are staring each other down while waiting for the next statement. Rhett has gone with the standard pointer finger, while Link chooses the snarkier middle finger.

“Never have I ever bleached my hair.” Both put down their last fingers. They both lost. No winner. The competition is still on.

The game ends, one of the players put the final card under the tab on the beer can to pop it open. Some people stay to play another round, while Rhett and Link get up to see how the rest of the house is faring.

Outside, people are playing yard games. They head downstairs, Rhett leads and Link follows. It’s much rowdier than when they were down there earlier in the night.

When the reach the basement, they notice the atmosphere has morphed into nothing they’ve seen before. There’s a giggling woman on the table with her shirt pulled up high, just under her bra. There’s a salt shaker next to her head and lime wedge in her mouth. “3! 2! 1!” Someone pours tequila in her belly button while another girl licks just above then starts lapping up the liquid. Quickly, she moves up the table to bite the lime wedge, staying there for a moment. The two break out in laughter and move away from the table.

Both men are feeling hot and slightly light headed. Whether that’s from the alcohol or what they just witnessed is unclear – probably a mixture of both.

“I don’t think I should be down here,” Link stammers.

“What? Are you a nervous?” Rhett asks over his shoulder with a challenge in his eye.

Rhett leaves Link at the base of the stairs. “I’m next!” He walks to the opposite side of the table. Another girl climbs on the table, and if the look on her face says anything, she wants Rhett’s mouth on other places of her body. He’s oblivious. He shakes some salt above her belly button.

Link is frozen in place. He wants to leave, but his feet won’t move. He barely remembers to breathe. His eyes are going back and forth between the girl on the table and Rhett. He feels a pang of jealousy. He’s jealous of Rhett for being bolder, for taking the leap. Rhett’s eyes snap to Link’s.

There’s something different in the way he’s looking at Link, something Link hasn’t seen from his best friend. It’s intense, but he can’t break the contact. The entire time Rhett licks the salt and drinks the tequila, his eyes bore into Link’s.

It’s not until Rhett looks away to grab the lime, that Link realizes who he’s actually jealous of.

His feet start to move on their own volition. Later, he might chalk it up to the alcohol, but right now that didn’t matter.

As soon as the girl gets off the table, Link takes her place.  Everyone else down there is too drunk to notice something different is on the table.

Link pulls his shirt up, picks up the salt shaker, and holds it for Rhett to take. Rhett’s mouth goes dry. He looks from the hand in front of him to the face on the table. What he finds here are the eyes he’s known his entire life, more black than blue courtesy of blown out pupils. Rhett swallows as his eyes trail down to his lips – _Has his bottom lip always been so plump?_ – to his shoulders – _Have his shoulders always been so broad?_ – to his torso – _When did Link get a six pack?_

Link is a nervous ball of energy. It feels like an eternity waiting for Rhett to make the next move.

Rhett looks back into Link’s eyes. He reaches next to Link’s head, places a thumb on Link’s chin, gently pulls down, and tucks the lime in his mouth. He grabs the salt shaker out of Link’s hand, regrettably tears his eyes away to his belly. He sprinkles some salt on his upper abdomen, where it’s a little less hairy. Finally, Rhett picks up the bottle of tequila, looks one last time at Link, and winks.

The first thing Link feels is warm and wet. His brain short circuits when he realizes its Rhett’s tongue. _Is it just me, or is Rhett taking longer to get to the actual shot?_ Then he feels cold and wet and something probing in his belly button. Link feels like he might combust, his face burning, when he feels what might be little moan against his belly. It takes all of his self-control to keep his hands at his sides.

Maybe it’s the salt, maybe it’s the tequila, or maybe it’s the man on the table, but Rhett doesn’t think he’s tasted anything as good as what’s on his tongue right now. When he finishes the alcohol on Link’s stomch, making sure to clean up any that’s slipped away from his bellybutton, he makes his way back to Link’s face.

Link whines quietly at the loss of Rhett's mouth and opens his eyes. All he sees is Rhett hovering above him. For a moment time stands still and they’re alone in the room. Rhett closes his eyes. Link prepares to feel his lips for the first time. Barely a brush is made as Rhett bites into the lime, but there’s a current of electricity that runs through them both.

They get wrenched back to the present when the lime hits their tongues. The sound of laughter and chatter overwhelms Link’s ears. He opens his eyes to see Rhett staring at him with – _it can’t be, can it? –_ lust in his eyes.

Link sits up on the table and Rhett pulls his shirt down, the backs of his fingers leaving goosebumps in their wake. Link shivers.

“You cold, bo?”

Link nods and pushes himself off of the table. Rhett’s hand finds Link’s lower back to guide him to the stairway.

At this point in the night, people are pairing off and leaving together. End-of-the-year-fuck-it flings.

Everyone is too invested in their next few hours to notice two young men quietly walking down the dark hallway.

Rhett kept his hand on the small of Link’s back as they walk to Rhett’s room. Before Link opens turns the door knob, he turns around to face Rhett. Rhett puts his hands on the door, framing Link’s head. Link is surrounded, but not suffocated, by Rhett’s heat, scent, and breath. Link’s eyes roam all over his friend’s body, but it’s not enough. Tentatively, he places his hands on Rhett’s chest. Rhett growls softly. The hands slide up slowly and curl around his shoulders.

Both men have forgotten how to breathe.

When fingers trace up to the side of his neck, something snaps in Rhett. He pushes Link against the door with one hand on his hip, the other grasping the hair at the nape of Link’s head. Link’s eyes finally rise to meet Rhett’s and they both groan when they realize what’s coming next.

Rhett kisses Link with force and power. It’s hot and wet, soft and hard, pleasurable and painful. Link’s hands are pulling at Rhett’s neck, bringing him closer, trying to climb inside. Within seconds, his arms are wrapped around Rhett’s neck, and his heels are hooked around Rhett’s backside.

Later, he’ll realized he’d practically jumped into Rhett’s arms and blush like crazy.

Link is so intoxicated by the taste Rhett, he’s hardly noticed they’re now in Rhett’s room and are travelling to the bed. Without breaking contact, Link is lowered to the bed with Rhett on top of him, propped up on his elbows.

“Your back, bo,” Link says through a groan when he breaks his kiss.

That doesn’t deter Rhett in the slightest. He takes an opportunity when he sees it. He continues lavishing Link with kisses on his face, nibbles on his ear, open-mouthed kisses on his neck. In between kisses, Rhett manages to reassure Link. “I’m okay. It’s okay.”

Link’s hands move from Rhett’s hair to his back, clawing at his shirt. Rhett doesn’t need to be asked twice. Sits up and reaches behind his head and starts pulling on his shirt, and slowly reveals his torso. Before it’s completely off of his body, Link sits up and starts devouring the chest in front of him. His tongue is tracing every bit of definition, while his hands are rubbing Rhett’s lower back.

A groan escapes Rhett’s mouth when he sees that Link has already removed his shirt – _When did that happen? This feels amazing._

Link’s hands travel to the front of Rhett’s body. His mouth finds Rhett’s right nipple. He licks, sucks, and rolls it in his teeth. He relishes the sounds coming from his new lover. Link makes his way over to Rhett’s left nipple to repeat the process. Link’s left hand attends to Rhett’s right nipple in a similar manner. Link’s right hand slides down Rhett’s front slowly, the sheen of sweat aiding in the smooth travel. Link’s hand grazes over Rhett’s manhood with hesitation, not from second-guessing this shift in their friendship, but from lack of experience and knowledge with the same sex.

“Fuck, Link.”

That’s all he needs to hear. Link rubs harder, with a purpose, and he can feel Rhett thrusting into his hand. He loves this, but needs more. He breaks away from worshiping Rhett’s chest, and brings both hands to the top of his shorts. He looks up, as if asking for permission, and Rhett pets Link’s head and drags his hand down to caress Link’s face. Link takes this as a green light.

While unbuttoning and unzipping, Rhett’s thumb presses against Link’s lips. They open immediately, and Rhett’s thumb eases its way inside. He runs it along Link’s bottom teeth and is fascinated by the sharpness. As if he had telepathy, Link bites down to invoke just a little bit of pain while his hand slides into Rhett’s boxers and wraps his fist around Rhett and pulls him out.

Link pumps Rhett a few times and he can’t take it anymore.  

“My turn,” Rhett growls. He pushes Link back so he’s laying down again. Both hands knead Link’s hips for a moment before they move up his body. Tweaking nipples along the way elicits what Rhett thinks is the best sound he’s ever heard. He twists a few more times before continuing his journey along the underside of Link’s arms, while pushing them above his head. Rhett intertwines his fingers with Link’s and stares at the beautiful, wanton mess underneath him. They lock hooded eyes with each other and so many unspoken secrets and confessions pass between them.

Rhett surges forward and attacks Link’s mouth again. He takes Link’s bottom lip into his mouth and bites it, then soothes with his tongue. He nibbles his way down his neck, and across it, paying extra attention to the soft spots behind ears, pulse points, and each spot that makes Link squirm.

Link whines with the inability to touch, but remembers he can wrap his legs around Rhett’s waist to bring him close.When Link does this, he feels Rhett’s hard cock press on his belly. Rhett thrusts into Link and they moan loudly together.

Link needs more. Rhett agrees.   

The larger man gets off the bed to take of his shoes along with the rest of his clothing. He kneels between Link’s legs and undresses him, throwing the clothes into a pile on the floor.

With just the street lights illuminating the bedroom, they each get their first looks at each other’s naked bodies. In unison, they both hum in approval and giggle at themselves and each other.

Rhett places his hands on Link’s ankles and rubs his way up Link’s shins, thighs, and land on his hips.

“Please?”

Rhett takes Link’s cock in his hand. Without question, he loves the weight, the heat, the hardness, and the velvetiness of it. Link sighs heavily, closes his eyes, and leans back.

With the element of surprise on his side, Rhett licks a flat tongue from the base to the tip of Link. Link groans something unrecognizable, low and guttural, which encourages Rhett to do it again. Gaining confidence, he suckles the head of Link’s hardness, curious as to the flavor of his friend. He’s tasted his own, so he has a baseline reference, and didn’t expect to enjoy Link’s precum any more than his own. Oh boy, he was so wrong. Like a starved man, Rhett devours Link’s cock. Given his inexperience with this act, his gag reflex is still strong, so he uses his hand where his mouth won’t reach.

“Shit, Rhett. Shit, baby. Just like that.”

Rhett’s free hand moves up to play with Link’s nipples. Link allows this for only a moment before he’s pulling at Rhett and dragging him up, kissing him hard, loving that he can taste himself on Rhett’s tongue.

This is the first moment their unclothed bodies are aligned. No place untouched by the other. Rhett begins to rut against Link’s cock, which is still coated in his saliva. They groan and whine and thrust against each other until they find their rhythm.

Rhett comes up for air and reaches to his side table to open the top drawer. He has to pull away from Link so he can squeeze some lubricant onto his hand. Link looks up with a hint of panic, not knowing what Rhett’s got planned.

“It’s okay darlin’, it’s okay.”

Rhett leans back down and kisses Link with all of the love in his body. Instantly, Link relaxes and realizes he fully trusts the man above him. Rhett would take care of him, no matter what.

With his large hand that’s not holding up his weight, Rhett reaches between their bodies and wraps his hand around both of their lengths. He starts pumping. It’s too much all at once, so Rhett moves his head to the crook of Link’s neck.

The only sound in the room are breathy moans, half-said expletives and words of praise, and the constant wet noises coming from between them.

It’s amazing. Neither of them think they have ever felt so good or could feel any better. Link’s hands are holding onto Rhett’s shoulders as he starts to thrust against Link’s cock. Legs wrap around Rhett, with heels digging into his backside to encourage faster movement.

They can’t last much longer. Rhett bites where Link’s shoulder meets his neck hard, and Link comes all over both of their chests. He shouts Rhett’s name and pulls him as close as he can, surely causing pain. When he’s floating back down to earth, he releases Rhett.

The lube and Link’s cum combined, with the visceral need for his lover, make Rhett thrust faster. He’s so close.

“Come for me, Rhett.” Link reaches down, swats Rhett’s hand away, and uses both of his hands to get Rhett off. With the overload of sensation on his cock and the seemingly never ending encouragement and praise from his lover, it’s a matter of seconds before he comes hard, spilling all over Link’s hands and softening cock.

Rhett collapses on top of Link, careful not to crush him. After they catch their breath, he rolls onto his back, bringing Link with him. He fits perfectly in the nook of his shoulder. Link makes a move to get something to clean their bodies off.

“No,” Rhett protests like in insolent child and holds his friend tightly. Link just laughs and resigns himself to cuddle for a while.

As always, within minutes, Link is sleeping. Rhett is totally content and doesn’t want to leave this seemingly perfect moment in time.  When he’s sure Link won’t wake up, he gets out of the bed and puts on his shorts and shirt before inspecting the house. It seems as though everyone has gone home, thankfully no one passed out on one of their couches. After a cursory look, he locks the doors and heads back to his room.

For the second time that night, he removes his clothes. Careful to not wake his new lover, Rhett climbs on the bed and presses his chest against Link’s back. Link nuzzles in closer and sighs with a soft smile. Rhett wraps his top arm around Link’s middle and kisses behind his ear.

“Goodnight, Bo.”

 

* * *

 

 

Rhett: Uhh, not a stranger *smirks at camera*

Link: [turns and looks incredulously at Rhett] Really? 

Lily: I guess most people have taken a body shot in general 

Link: It was me. He took a body shot off of me. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! 
> 
> Thank you to LinksLipsSinkShips for encouraging me to finish this piece an helping me along the way!


End file.
